The present invention relates to repair of reciprocating sickle knives and, more particularly, is directed to an apparatus and method for removing and installing sickle knives on sickle bars. Reciprocating sickles or knives used on combine and other harvesting equipment range in length from about 5 to 30 feet, either as a single unit or alternatively as a plurality of interconnected sections. In either case, the knife often comprises a plurality of sickle knife sections attached to a knife back or support bar with suitable fasteners such as rivets or threaded nuts and bolts. The knife sections and their fasteners are arranged longitudinally along the knife back in a spaced-apart, recurrent pattern. The knife is protected from debris such as stones found in the field by forwardly projecting, spaced sickle guards attached to the sickle bar which comprises a knife holder. End plates are provided to protect the end of the knife.
With normal use and wear, or in situations where the knife has been damaged, the knife must be removed and either be fixed or replaced with a new knife. Often the removal or installation procedure involves manually driving the knife longitudinally along the holder by pounding adjacent the end of the support bar. Since the knife is long and awkward to work with, care must be taken in order not to damage the ends of the knife or the knife holder.